Teen Titans Survivor
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Teen TitansSurvivor cross over. Big surprise right?The Titans, Titans East, Honorary Titans and Villains decide to do Survivor. Your reviews decide the castaways, so REVIEW!
1. Reward Immunity Already?

Teen Titans

TEEN TITANS SURVIVOR

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The newest idea from the mind of Dash-Rendar, a combination between my favorite cartoon and my favorite reality show. This story will be based completely on your reviews, as you will decide who will be voted out in the chapters to follow. I will make the first choice as to who will lose and get voted off.

Now, onto the Teen Titans Survivor action! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, dark haired man came onto the camera, which showed a small motorized boat floating in a blue ocean. "Welcome to a special edition of Survivor. We are proud to present Teen Titans Survivor! There will be 20 castaways all together, four teams of five divided by choice of side. The challenge begins now. 20 castaways, 39 days, one Teen Titans Survivor!

(Theme music, showing pictures of the teams members, who will be listed in a little bit.)

The camera returns to the boat, showing a small cabin below deck where all the teams were being held. The Titans: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy sat on the right side, next to the Titan's East: Mas, Menos, Bumble Bee, Speedy and Aqualad.

On the left side was Honorary Titans: Argent, Kole, Herald, Red Star and Pantha, who were, as were the other teams, glaring at the Villains: Slade, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo and Madame Rouge.

The host, Jeff, came down, greeting them all. "I welcome you all to the first day of Teen Titans Survivor. As you all know, you have been divided into teams based on your chosen side: good or evil. We are near the outskirts of the Caribbean Islands, where you will be spending the next 39 days. But, the first order of business: all of you who have super powers, such as Raven, Mas and Menos, Aqualad and Starfire, must be fitted with small power inhibitors to make sure you can't use your powers during the game. Robin, Bumble Bee, Gizmo, Slade and Speedy will be stripped of all gadgets and weapons and Herald will have his horn taken from him."

A small crew of people came out and began confiscating items from the members, Gizmo yelling, "Keep your hands off my backpack you fart sniffin' dishrags!" Without much of a fight, they managed to get the circular pack off him, leaving him fuming in his seat. Slade willingly handed his weapons belt over, pulled some gadgets out of his gauntlets and passed them over as well.

"I see no point in cheating during this game. Beating the Titans will be no problem for me." He crossed his arms over his chest, his one eye gleaming maliciously.

Robin followed suite, passing his gadgets over. " I agree with Slade on this one, sadly. We don't' need to prove how good we are with gadgets." Beast Boy groaned next to him, as a small power inhibitor was slapped onto his wrist.

"DUUUUDE! You know how much I hate these things, why did you sign me up for this? How am I supposed to be a vegetarian out here? There is nothing but MEAT AND COCONUTS!" He screamed at Robin, eyes bulging slightly.

"Calm down BB. It will be good for you to eat something other than tofu. Live with it. You are going to play this game by the rules. That is an order," Robin said, adding the order part when Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something. "Cyborg, can you override your tools and cannon and show me how to keep it that way for awhile?" The robot nodded, turning around to show his power circuits.

After giving a lengthy list of instructions, he was completely weapon- and tool less. "I'm ready. Let's do this. BOO-YAH!" He passed a couple parts to Jeff, who pocketed them.

By now, the others were fitted with the power inhibitors and had their gear taken from them and were ready to go. Mas and Menos were also fitted with a translator so everyone watching could understand them.

"Whoa, this was not part of the contract we signed, Jeff! Who said you could make us speak English?" Mas complained, jumping around, making everyone glare at him evilly, even Menos. "This is not fun." He sat down, arms crossed over his chest.

"Now that this is out of the way, your first challenge awaits for you on the beach. You will swim from the boat to the beach ahead of us and run into the jungle. There are mats with your team colors on them. The Titans have red, the villains blue, Honorary Titans have green and the Titans East have yellow. Once all your team members are there, you must dig around your mat for a map leading to your campsite and a flint to make fire. Once you have that, race back out back to the main beach where you must solve a small puzzle, with the Titans Logo on it. After that is finished, a reward will be placed at your camp. Everyone want to know what it is?"

The group all nodded, and Jeff pulled something out of his pocket. It was a card with something written on it, but only Jeff saw what it said. "You will get one pot of kerosene to help get your fire going, one tarp and one blanket for your shelters and the first three tribes win Immunity, making you save from tonight's Tribal Council." The group cheered. "Survivors ready? GO!" He moved away just as everyone raced past him and jumped off the boat. Jeff went back out onto the main deck, doing his regular commentary.

"Slade and Robin are in the lead, already half way to the beach. Looks like Cyborg is having trouble getting there, seeing as he is mostly metal. Beast Boy is also having some trouble." He gasped. "Robin has reached the beach and he is on the course to the mats!"

Robin, breathing heavily, started running on the twisting course to the mat he needed to reach. Right turn, left turn, left again, right again. There! The red mat! It was in sight! He pushed himself a little bit further, crashing onto the mat. "Thank goodness. Now I just need to wait for the others," he said to himself just as Slade came up, also breathing heavily.

"Nice sprint Robin. Very nice, although I expected more from you." He chuckled as he sat down, cross-legged on the mat, calmly awaiting the arrival of his teammates.

Jeff was still commentating. "Aqualad, Madame Rouge and Beast Boy have made it to the beach now, Cyborg, Jinx and amazingly Mammoth are right behind them. Mas and Menos seem to be having a bit of trouble as well. Gizmo is stuck halfway there and is looking like he has a cramp. Argent and Kole are taking it slow and are only a quarter of the way there. Let's pick it up. What the? Speedy and Bumble Bee somehow managed to pass everyone and get to the beach and are the jungle run! Almost everyone is on the course now, except the two Titan girls. Let's move it ladies!"

Starfire and Raven, as if listening to him, put on a huge burst of energy and reached the beach just as Mammoth was entering the jungle.

"Gizmo is still stuck by the boat. Move it man! Don't make me come down there!" Jeff threatened him. That made Gizmo start swimming like crazy.

Starfire looked back at Raven, calling, "We must make with the haste to catch up to our friends!" She bolted off into the jungle, shoving Mammoth roughly into a tree nearby, causing a curse to boil from his lips. She saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin on their mat, Mas, Menos, Speedy and Bumble Bee on their mat, Slade, Madame Rouge, Jinx and now Mammoth pushed past her and got there. "Friends! Raven will be here shortly!" Star join the others, just as Raven came out of the trees, parts of her cape torn up. Robin hit a small gong nearby, signaling to Jeff all of his team was there.

"The Titans are starting to try and find their map and flint. Argent, Kole and Gizmo are still in the water, as are Pantha and Herald. Pantha seems to be carrying Herald, as he looks exhausted. Keep going guys!"

Aqualad burst onto the scene, chest heaving. "Sorry guys, I got lost! Sound the gong!" Bumble Bee struck the gong and they started to dig just as the Titans found their map and flint. Robin screamed, "GO! GO! GO!" The team bolted like they had never bolted before, trees whizzing past like a brown and green blur.

Herald and Pantha reached the beach and were entering the course, as the Titans burst past, heading to their puzzle. "Let's go Pantha. Put me down, I can run from here," Herald said, jumping down from Pantha's back and bolted off into the forest. "Thanks for the save by the way!" Pantha called, "YOU ARE WELCOME!" and followed him, both reaching their mat, awaiting Kole, Argent and Red Star, who was partially stuck in a wave.

"Red Star seems to be having a problem. If he can't get out in time, he could be in trouble real quick."

Robin and the team had now reached their puzzle and began solving it. "Top corner goes here, base goes here…" Robin muttered, pushing pieces around and stepped back when Raven pushed the last piece into place.

"TITANS WIN THE KEROSENE AND THE BLANKET WITH TARPS AND IMMUNITY!" Jeff screamed from the shore now, having moved down in a dinghy form the main boat. "Let's pick it up guys!" Just then, Titans East burst out and started solving their puzzle. "Titans East have started their puzzle, Honorary Titans and the Villains need to pick it up a notch or two!" Just then, Gizmo came onto the shore, Red Star close behind, both coughing up some water. "Red Star and Gizmo have reached the shore, but still need to get through the jungle course! Argent, Kole, kick it up!"

The girls grunted, Kole having an idea. "Argent, I have stronger legs. I'll kick, you pull with your arms." She latched her arms onto Argent's legs and started kicking towards the shore, but it was fruitless as the Titans East finished their puzzle and Jeff screamed, "TITANS EAST HAVE THEIR PUZZLE DONE! THEY GET THE SECOND IMMUNITY!" The Villains burst out now, Slade in the lead, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo and Madame Rouge following. "Come on girls, get in here!" They finally reached the shore and bolted into the jungle, knowing full well they were screwed over.

Slade stood back from the puzzle. "I would have this solved in three seconds. I'll let you guys do it." He sat down on the sand as the group glared at him.

"Uh, I can't do anything. I'll just kill it," Mammoth growled, hands raised in the air. "Count me out!"

Gizmo shook his head. "I can't get to the pit sniffing puzzle, so it is up to you two." He pointed to Madame Rouge and Jinx. "Na na! LOSERS!"

Jinx sighed and started on the puzzle. "Morons! We're surrounded by morons!" She seethed, as Madame Rouge started on another section.

Just then, a gong sounded and the Honorary Titans came out of the forest, a map and a flint clutched in Pantha's hand. Jeff called, "You guys are still in this! Let's move!"

As if by a miracle, the Villains team got stuck. Madame Rouge started fighting with Jinx, saying, "Zis is not where de piece goes! It goes 'ere!" They started fighting back and forth, giving the Honorary Titans enough time to start their puzzle. Kole moved the top right corner pieces, as the others all focused on other sections and soon, they stepped back and Jeff screamed, "HONORARY TITANS HAVE FINISHED! THEY RECEIVE IMMUNITY! VILLAINS ARE GOING TO TRIBAL COUNCIL TONIGHT!" Hugs, high fives and "BOO YAHS!" were tossed around as the villains were seething angrily in a corner of the island.

"Well, now that the challenge is over, you are all going off to your separate islands. But first, I forgot to mention a special twist to the challenge. The losing tribe picks one person from any of the other three tribes to go to Exile Island. Once there, you will find a rough shelter, one pot, one machete, one flint and a clue to the location of the hidden Immunity Idol. This will keep you safe up until the final four." Jeff looked at the villains. "I'll give you guys a minute to talk it over."

The villains huddled, Slade whispered, "Send Robin. He is the biggest threat. By separating him from the Titans, it will weaken him over time." The other villains nodded approvingly.

"Time's up. Who are you sending?" The announcer asked, the other teams on pins and needles waiting for a reply.

Slade looked over at him. "We're sending Robin right now. He seems to be the strongest member right now and posses the biggest threat."

A motor roared off in the distance, coming closer to the beach and Jeff said, "Robin, gather your things and a boat is here to pick you up." Robin nodded a farewell to his teammates, then trudged off into the water. As soon as he was on the boat, it roared off in the direction of Exile Island. It soon disappeared from sight.

"Now, when you get to camp, you'll find a water hole, one pot, one machete and some firewood. Fire should be no problem as you all have flint. The Titans will also have kerosene and a tarp and a blanket when they get back to camp. Good luck." Jeff said, trudging off as the teams all tried to figure out their maps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this works well! Next chapter will be the teams finding their beaches, getting food/water, building their shelters and Tribal Council Number One!

Please put in your reviews who you would like to see go in Tribal Council Number Two and give a decent scenario for which they would get the boot. Just because you don't like a character is NOT a good enough reason.

Review PLEASE!

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash-Rendar


	2. Exile Island, Home, Tribal Council

Teen Titans

Survivor

Finding Home Beach, Exile Island and TRIBAL COUNCIL #1

Well, I have waaaay too much time on my hands as I only posted the first chapter 2 days ago and here I am with the next one! LOL. Thanks to all who reviewed. Now at the end of this chapter, the power shifts to YOU! Yes, YOU! The readers!

In your review, please indicate whom you would like to win the next reward and Immunity challenges and whom you would like to lose. Please also indicate who you would like to see kicked out of the game and for what reason. Just because you don't like them does not suffice.

Now, onto the Survivor-ing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans had interpreted their map fairly easily. Beast Boy was already building a fire after a quick lesson from Cyborg, Cyborg was working on the shelter, Raven was off swimming for fish and Starfire was off in the jungle, shaking trees for coconuts.

"BB! When ya have the fire built, could ya grab some palm leaves? They would make the shelter more comfortable!" Cyborg called while lashing some bamboo shoots together for a wall, the floor already built and the roof laying off to the side.

Beast Boy laughed happily. "Dude! I got the fire going! WITHOUT kerosene or help from anybody!" He rose, doing his regular victory dance while chanting, "Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy! Uh huh! That's right! Started a fire by yourself!"

Just then, a coconut came whizzing out of the forest, clunking him in the head. "DUDE! Who ruined my victory song and dance?" He whirled around, eyes bugging out to find Starfire sitting behind him, hands over her ears.

"I do not wish to be rude, friend, but your 'victory song and dance' as you call it, is louder than a Zorbian muck worm during feeding time on Tameran and believe me, they are VERY loud!" She started cracking the coconuts open on a rock she had set in front of her.

Cyborg called, "BB! Palm leaves please!" He had the back wall built now and was lashing it down with some vines he had found in the forest. "Is that too much to ask? The fire is pretty easy to begin with!"

"Fine! I'll go get your stinkin' palm leaves!" He stalked off into the woods, crashing through a few bushes. He saw a few leaves that were in easy reach and grabbed them and set off back to the campsite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat slowed down slightly, just off the shoreline of a small island. Robin hopped out, thanking the driver and trudged off to get to the island.

Immediately, the giant wreckage of an old airplane was visible. Near that was a pot, a machete, a flint and some firewood. He walked over, plopping down next to them, seeing a small leather bound book. Flipping it open, he found a clue written inside to the location of the Idol.

Make the vertical horizon horizontal

Block out the island to the north

The idol is importanto

The idol will now be yours

"Okay. It must be talking about the plane's artificial horizon. It must be on a vertical point right now. But how am I going to make it horizontal? This is a plane we're talking about here." He sighed, leaning back against the metal fuselage of the plane, dozing off to sleep. 'I'll get some water and a fire going in a little while,' he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Villains were actually fairing almost as well as the other teams. Gizmo had run off into the woods to see if he could find any salvageable wood for the fire, Jinx and Madame Rouge were helping Slade with the shelter and Mammoth was off with Gizmo getting wood and coconuts.

Slade, while grunting with the effort of pushing up a wall for the shelter, said to Jinx and Rouge, "I say we form an alliance. Don't get me wrong here. This is only temporary. But we need to cut our losses now and get rid of Gizmo and Mammoth. They are going to be holding us back." The wall came up and Rouge walked a short distance away and came back with some vines, which she used to lash the wall together.

Rouge nodded. "It seems zee logical choice for the moment. I agree. Let us take out zee little peep squeak." She cracked her neck loudly.

"I'm in. Just don't double cross me after they are gone. When we get these power inhibitors off, I'll jinx you so fast, your head will spin." Jinx said, pushing another wall into place as Mammoth and Gizmo came back, both weighed down with food and wood.

They dropped their load and Gizmo yelled, "We're back ya fart smelling morons! We got enough coconuts here to last us a week and enough firewood to keep the stupid thing blazing for awhile."

Jinx looked over at Slade, who shrugged and grabbed a self made fishing spear with a sharpened stick and a coil of vine. "I'm going fishing. Be back in about ten minutes or so." Without another word, he walked off towards the ocean nearby, leaving the others stunned slightly as they tried to figure out what to do next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other teams all had their own shelters built, a fire going, and were munching on some coconut meat and fish. The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, giving the normally blue water an orange tint.

The Villains boarded their small rowboat and set off in the direction of Tribal Council. Twenty minutes later, they moored their boat to a small docking peg and climbed out, climbing the giant stairs that led to what remained of an old airplane graveyard. Gizmo jumped when he saw an old pilot's skeleton glaring at him from his parachute chords that were still tangled in some trees above.

"Welcome to the one place you never want to be: Tribal Council. Grab a torch and get fire. As you know, fire in this game represents life," Jeff said as they dipped their torches into the roaring fire in the middle of the room, "and when your fire is gone, so are you."

After everyone was seated, Jeff asked, "So, Mammoth, how was the camp today? Any strategic thinking going on that you were aware of?"

"Uh, not really. I was too busy stuffing my face with Gizmo here," he growled, grinning sheepishly. "I don't really care all that much. At least I can say I did Survivor anyways. I'd be happy with that."

"Jinx, let's talk about the challenge. Why didn't you _make_ the guys help? Seems a little unfair to make the girls do all the work. After all, they are probably the reason you guys are here right now."

The pink haired girl snorted. "I can't make them do anything, although I do feel it was unfair that the stupid guys made me and Rouge do all the work. They are sexist little…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Gizmo called, "Watch who you're calling sexist you little witch! I couldn't help because I can't reach the pit sniffin' puzzle without my pack but they had to take it away! Why couldn't they let the Tin Can fix it so I could have some tools?"

Before long, everyone was fighting back and forth, a couple choice curse words tossed into the mix before Slade finally bellowed, "QUIET!"

An eerie silence fell over the group and he sighed. "Let's just get to the voting, shall we? I'm sure we've said enough for now."

Jeff nodded. "Sounds good. Slade, you're up."

The huge man walked off, going into the voting booth. Grabbing the marker, he wrote in block letters Gizmo. He showed his vote to the camera, saying, "This is purely strategic, even though I don't like you much anyways." He folded the vote over, putting it into an ammo container before walking back out to sit down.

Next was Jinx. She walked in, wrote down her vote and left, allowing Mammoth in. In somewhat unintelligible writing, he put down Slade. "I don't like to kick out my boss but you're too much of a threat. Sorry boss man." He left, Madame Rouge came in, wrote down her vote and placed it into the container as Mammoth had done and went back to her seat.

Gizmo walked in, jumping up onto the stand. Somehow, it was tall enough that he could pull himself up onto the tabletop, wrote down his vote and left.

Jeff rose, saying, "I'll go tally the votes." After a minute, he came back carrying the box. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." He opened the container and pulled out the first slip of tan parchment. "Gizmo." He showed the vote to the others. He pulled the next one out. "Slade. That's one vote Slade, one vote Gizmo." The next vote came out of the box. "Gizmo. That's two votes Gizmo, one vote Slade." He pulled the second to last vote out. "Slade, that's two votes for Gizmo, two votes Slade. I'll read the final vote." He reached in, opening the vote. After a dramatic pause, he said, "The first person voted out of Survivor Teen Titans is… Gizmo. I'll ask you to bring me your torch."

Gizmo hopped down, grabbing the torch and brought it to Jeff with much staggering on the way. Jeff brought out a small light frame of a wing landing light, saying, "Gizmo, the tribe has spoken." The snuffer came down, extinguishing the orange flame burning in the torch. Gizmo walked off, flipping a lazy goodbye over his shoulder.

"Well, it seems like you picked off the shortest member of your tribe, but probably for good reason. You just saw how close that vote was. Always remember that you could be next. Grab your torches, head back to camp."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Now, you guys will get control! I will write the reward challenge first while you decide who will lose the Immunity challenge. I would prefer if it weren't the Villains, as it is very unlikely that the same team would lose two times in a row.

You will have one week from the time this chapter is posted: October 3, 2006 is when it was posted. October 10, 2006 is when the polling for the chapter concludes.

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


End file.
